Bloodborn Freedom
by Lloyd's fics
Summary: AU: Kyoto was once a peaceful place for Youkai and other supernatural beings, but when the devils attack and abduct many of the youkai, it's up to the youkai left behind that day to avenge their friends and family and hit the devils where it hurts. Will Riku get his mother back and end the terror that the devils brought to their lives. M for and Implied sexual violence and gore
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone , it's been a while since I last wrote something on this. I might be rusty haha, but anyway here's a new story that I've been trying to get out for several months now. Now, this story will have elements of other Anime and manga in here and maybe even characters. But anyway this story is rated M for sexual content and violence. The next chapter will hopefully come out in the next few days. Of course I need to work it around my job since I work 12 hours every 4 days so I will have time to spend on this story but just bear with me please.**

 **Anyway share your thoughts of the chapter in the comments and enjoy!**

 **BloodBorn Freedom:**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

The Beastkin. A race of beings that resemble the human race, but have one glaring difference, they have different types of ears and tails belonging to animals such as cats, dogs, foxes, Rabbits, wolves E.t.c. Though instead of the name "beastkin", they are chocked up into the Youkai category.

The Beastkin are a peaceful group that reside in Kyoto, with the ones names Yasaka, A kitsune, And there's Amaterasu, the sun goddess who takes a for of a woman who retains her silver hair, wolf tail and ears and both of them are the representatives of the whole youkai faction.

Despite the harmony that the beastkin live in, there is one glaring fault and fear that they wish will never come to fruition. A year prior, Two Nekomatas were abducted. Their names being Kuroka and Shirone, Two young sisters who are of ages 11 and 7 respectively. It was revealed that a Devil was the one responsible for their abduction. He forced Kuroka, the oldest of the two to join his peerage, and the younger was to be experimented on. Kuroka eventually found out about this arrangement and slaughtered her master. Coated in his blood, she was caught by some patrolling guards. Ever since this whole incident, the devils have a rather heated relationship with the beastkin and vice versa.

This would lead up to the current events...

...

...

...

December 16th 2010

Location: Kyoto, Japan...

"Riku-Kun~!" Running down the to the Shrines was A young girl around the age of 11 who has shoulder length blond hair and bright purple eyes with some freckles and with dog ears and a tail not unlike one of a Golden retriever and stands at 147 cm. Stopping at a particular shine.

Knock knock knock!

"Riiikkkkkkuuuuuuu~Kuuuuuuunnn! Get up! School's gonna start!" She yelled.

...

"EHHH!? No response!?" She whimpered looking at her feet and her tail drooping. That was quickly fixed however when she suddenly perked up. "Light bulb!"

She then walked over to a window and carefully opened it. "Lucky he doesn't lock his windows." As she walked in, shut the windows and sneakily walked into "Riku's" room, she saw him sleeping peacefully with his fox ears twitching ever so slightly sometimes.

Riku is 11 years of age and stands at 145cm tall and has Snow White hair with a slight blueish tint to it and white fox ears and Nine tails due to being a kitsune but each of the tails have blue highlights at the tips similar in colour to his hair. His eye colour is grey and has pale skin. Currently he is in his sleep wear consisting of a white a T shirt and blue shorts.

"He looks soo cute sleeping like this!" Kaede whispered to herself. Next, she touched his shoulder with her small hand and then.

"WAKE UP!" She screamed and zapped him with her power of electricity.

"GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA?!" Riku screamed as he was shocked until he was a steaming pile on the floor.

"You need to get up. School's starting!" Kaede chirped with some electricity sparkling between her fingers.

"Oh, you just made a mistake Kaede..." Riku said standing up and the air around him cooled down significantly making Keade shiver.

"H-hey, you know I was only trying to get you up for school. No harm done right?" She sputtered up.

Riku held his hand out and poked Kaede on her shoulder and encased her in ice from the chest down.

"Don't wake a sleeping Fox... Unless you want to pay the price..." He smirked with his nine tails swinging lazily behind him.

"I-I-I get it! Just thaw me out already!" Kaede screamed.

"Noooppeeee, I still need to get ready, you will just need to stay put, that Okay~" Riku said slowly walking away and looking at her with a smug look.

"NO, DON'T DO THAT! JUST GET ME OUT, GET NAO!" Kaede screamed.

"Haha, it's was only a joke, I'll get her, just... chill..." Riku said and ran out grabbing a hoodie while Kaede's face erupted into a look of embarrassment.

"Jerk..."

...

...

...

"Hopefully that will play as a warning Keade" A girl with Red hair and orange highlights said. She had her hair cut short and her bangs cover her left eye of which are orange in colour. This is Nao and she is the shortest of the trio, standing at 137 cm and also is the youngest being 10. She is a Nekomata so she has red cat ears and a red tail.

"I was only trying to wake Riku-Kun up..." Kaede muttered.

"But yeah, That's the gist of it." Riku said eating some noodles while the three were walking to their school.

"High five, she zapped me last week. I couldn't get her back so you also avenged me too." She said holding her hand up to which Riku wordlessly hit back other his palm.

"You guysssss!" Kaede whined with her head drooping.

"Don't worry Kaede, we won't do it again as long as you don't zap us again, deal?" Riku said holding his hand out to which The dog girl took with a pout.

"You guys are late."

"Hm?"

Standing before the trio was a young woman who was a kitsune, evidenced by her white fox ears and tails and had whiskers on her face. She was wearing a simple dress, she had Snow White mid back length hair and grey eyes that was staring at the children before her with a stern gaze. "You know, I expected this... It's sort of my fault for leaving the house in a hurry. But Riku, you are old enough to get out of bed by yourself."

"Oh come on Mum, you know I'm a deep sleeper! I can't help it." Riku cried.

"Even so-"

"Now now Kako. I believe he's learnt his lesson." Said a young woman with a voluptuous figure and blonde hair with matching eyes also adorning fox ears and nine tails of the same colour of her hair. She is also dressed in a shrine maiden attire.

"No he hasn't! Riku needs to start growing up, and for that to happen-" After seeing the look on the woman's face she relented. Sighing, the Kitsune named Kako turned to the children. "Alright kids, go inside, i'll be right behind you once i've had a chat with Yasaka. But we will be having words later Riku."

"Kay!" "Fine"

Seeing as they are now alone, Kako turned back to the blond kitsune.

"Yasaka, as their teacher and Riku's mother, i need to be strict." Kako argued.

"Even so... Look at them' They're just kids. They shouldn't be held down by rules so much!" Yasaka argued then grinned and said. "I mean, look at you, you're too uptight. No wonder everyone avoided you back in the day. So insufferable..."

"H-hey! I did too have friends!" Kako barked back.

"Yeah okay..."

...

...

...

Later that day:

It was lunch and Riku, Kaede and Nao were eating their lunches on the field.

"But yeah, these guys were just staring at me. I'm assuming they were devils." Nao said.

"Woah, really!? What a bunch of creeps!" Kaede said, crossing her arms.

"What were they even doing here?" Riku asked eating his sandwich.

Shrugging, Nao then spoke "Maybe sight seeing, or perhaps they were involved in a meeting with Yasaka or one or the higher-ups?"

"Do you know what house they're from?" Riku asked, his ears twitching slightly.

"Hm... They were blond."

"Not very specific..." Kaede quipped.

"Well, that's what i saw mutt." Nao muttered.

"Could be the Phenex clan." Riku said eating the rest of his sandwich.

"How did you get that from that brief of an explanation?" Kaede asked.

"Phenex house members all have blond hair to my knowledge. And also i heard that most of them are perverts..." Riku said looking up at the sky.

"So they were checking me out!" Nao yelled looking disgusted.

"But them being here and the way that they looked at Nao has me on edge... Especially if that means they're into Nao- GAH!" Riku said.

"And what's that supposed to mean!?" Nao said punching Riku's stomach.

"That You're... Ughhh... Underage.." He wheezed out on the floor, to which Nao pouted at, not believing his reasoning.

"... When was this Nao?" Kaede asked.

"Four days ago? Maybe five." Nao replied.

BANG!

"WAH!?"

With a sound of an explosion and the ground shaking The three children collapsed to the ground in a heap.

"What was that!?" Kaede screamed out.

"Holy..." Riku Muttered.

"What? What is it?" Kaede.

"Just look where he's looking Mutt!" Nao yelled pointing to where the sound came from.

"Oh god, is that the village center?!" Kaede.

"Oh no..." Riku muttered and ran to where the commotion was located.

"Wha!? Riku!

"RIKU-KUN!"

Seeing the young Kitsune run off like that, Kaede and Nao followed in pursuit.

"Riku, slow down!" Nao yelled.

"No way! Mum told me during our second lesson that she had errands to do during lunch! That she would be in the town center! I have to see if she's okay!" Riku yelled back and ran even faster.

"Dammit Riku!"

...

Town center:

Due to the explosion, the surroundings in the town center had been decimated. What ever had caused the explosion destroyed half of the buildings in the surrounding area and those closest to the explosion had been disintegrated into mere shapes made of ash on the ground and walls. The survivors were on the floor severely injured.

Fortunately, Kako had survived the incident, albeit with a badly injured leg.

"Wha, What happened." She croaked out with her vision adjusting.

"HAHAHA! WHAT A BEAUTIFUL SOUND!" Off in the distance were some cloaked individuals, all with hoods to cover their faces. Although with the aura surrounding them, Kako deduced them to be Devils.

"Calm down Zephyrdor. While yes, the explosion was exquisite. There are more pressing matters to attend to. There would have been more to collect if they didnt resist."

"Wow, such a buzzkill Diodora. But i guess there are more beautiful things here to ravage." Zephyrdor said licking his lips.

"If you want to get started with some of them, Riezer wont stop you, but leave a few untouched. I'm sure the higher up's won't want your sloppy seconds."

"While i could have done without that insult, i will happily oblige!"

"I think i'll go for one myself."

At the same time, the three children were arriving at the scene.

"Oh my god, all these people..." Kaede muttered as she looked on at the scene in front of her.

"There she is! Mu- Mphhh!?" Riku yelled before a hand covered his mouth and pulled him behind a wall.

"Shut up Idiot! You see the guys in the cloaks? I'm pretty sure they are not here for a visit. They caused the explosion!" Nao yelled in a hushed tone. "Kaede get over here dammit."

"R-right!" Kaede said and quickly got to her feet and ran over to the same wall the other two were hiding behind.

Slapping the hand off his face Riku yelled back "I don't give a shit, My mother is out there. I saw her, she's in pain, we need to help her dammit!" looking back from the wall Riku shouted in a hushed tone so that his mother could hear him. "Mum, Mum! Can you hear me?"

Hearing him, Kako looked over to where they were hiding with a look of surprise that soon turned into worry. Signalling to them that they should run with her hand. Riku was about to refuse when a devil stood above his mother.

"Oh you look beautiful." He said licking his lips and picked her up.

"MU -MMMPHHH!"

"Shut up! Dammit Riku, if you don't, i will knock you out!" Nao shouted/ whispered with a furious look on her face. Though it didn't stop Riku from watching.

"Y-you're Diodora Asteroth correct?" Kako asked with a look of confidence masking her fear.

"Oh, you've heard of me. I'm flattered while i don't know your name and quite frankly don't care, i'm sure we will be getting well acquainted." Diodora said taking off his hood and gave a sicking grin of that of a predator about to attack his prey.

Getting the gist of what he was insinuating, Kako's composure quickly dissipated and she started to flail about in fear.

"NO! GET AWAY! YOU SLIMY MPHHH!" Kako screamed before Diodora's hand grappled her by the face.

"Ah ah ah, none of that." He said before he slapped her a few feet towards a wreaked building and propped her up so that she was bent over. "Now for some fun Hahahaha!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

While all of this was happening Riku, Nao and Kaede could only watch, feeling completely helpless and in shock.

"Mum... Noooo..." Riku cried softly as he collapsed to his knees.

It felt like an eternity before the screaming stopped and those in the area were collected buy the three devils and then teleported away. The three children, simply walked away in shock before they came face to face with Yasaka, after Nao explained what had happened, The older Youkai gathered the three into a big embrace.

"I am truly sorry that i wasn't able to help..." She said softly. But then She heard some muffling coming from below her, from Riku. "Riku, are you okay?"

"The devils did it..."

"Yes, i-im aware"

"I-i'm going to make them pay... I'll get mum back and slaughter every last devil i see."

Shocked by his words, Yasaka looked at his face, full of tears and the light from his eyes gone. the only emotion on his face right now was pure hatred.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thank you guys for that support on the first chapter, it really means a lot! Any way, this chapter is a time skip from the last one but i hope you guys enjoy it all the same. Anyway, please leave a comment on what you guys thought and ill see you in the next chapter !**

 **BloodBorn** **Freedom:**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

After the clash between the Devils and the Youkai, Yasaka and Amaterasu attempted negotiations with the high class devils. Needless to say that it didn't go well at all. By the skin of their teeth, they escaped the wrath of Serzechs and the other devil kings. What prompted them to attack is Unknown but after that attempt, they didn't try again.

To add insult to injury, the devils sent in more of their kind into Youkai territory to abduct men, women and children as if just to spite the duo for trying. Its been a war, kept from the eyes of Humans and also most other supernatural forces. Currently it has been almost 8 years since this "war" of sorts has started. While the devils still remain in the underworld, in the comfort of their expensive mansions, the Youkai have been cornered into the underground, though hidden from the devils.

And that is where we will continue...

...

...

...

October 17th 2017:

Currently, in the underground caves.

"Yasaka, we've completed our mission."

Hearing her name, Yasaka (who doesn't look like she have aged a day) turned around to meet the eyes of Nao.

Nao on the other hand, being 17 years of age had grown up considerably. Now she stands at about 163 cm tall. Her red hair now reaches her shoulders and now has grown a second tail due to age. Though still loosing out in the chest compartment.

"Nao? Oh, Thank you. We really owe you." Yasaka thanked and bowed.

"The children need food to grow too right? It's fine. I take it that Kaede is still at Kuoh academy keeping an eye on the devil scum that reside there." Nao said with a bit of bitterness. Kaede had decided to spy on the Gremory and Sitri Heiress to find any ill intentions that may further harm their dwindling population.

Sighing, Yasaka replied. "Yes, shes now a senior now, the same class as Rias Gremory."

"Tsh... And what about Riku? Is he around, i haven't seen him in a few years." The Nekomata asked curiously.

"A few years? Really."

"You know, with him always being out." Nao said with slight sadness in her voice.

"Well, right now he's on a scouting mission with two others, An expert mapper and a powerful senjutsu bearer. They left first thing this morning. But this is one i really didn't want him being on. But he insisted that he's the best scout we have and has the intelligence to back it up." Yasaka explained.

"Where is he?" Nao said a little impatiently.

"They're in the underworld. Scouting the Astaroth mansion."

"WHAT!?"

...

...

...

Location: Underworld, Astaroth territory

...

"There it is..."

Peering from the top of a wall, A cloaked figure with white hair with a slight bluish tint and dull grey eyes, around 175 cm tall who's wearing a red hood, goggles over his eyes and a red scarf covering his mouth looked on at the mansion of the Astaroth family. This is Riku Yuuki aged 18 and leader of the scout unit.

"Mitsuru, Daichi. Follow up close behind me and remeber to keep your ears and tails hidden." Riku said to the two people next to him. The first was Mitsuru who was a man in his forties who has short brown hair, green eyes and a beard while Daichi is a young man at around 19 years of age with blond hair and blue eyes and with a youthful face.

"Right."

After the two similarly dressed individuals agreed, they jumped down the wall and quickly sprinted towards a window where they waited to see if they can hear any sounds from inside.

"Okay, nobody's inside, though the hallway on the other side of the door is another story."

"So you have sensitive hearing Riku?" Daichi asked with a slight smirk.

"Being part fox, yes i do. Comes in handy in scouting missions." Riku said simply as he took out a small knife and swiped it through the lock on the window and opened it, peering through.

"This looks like the kitchen." Mitsuru commented.

"That's because it is one." Riku quipped and stopped for a brief moment. "Daichi, how well can you perform sleeping spells?"

"Hm? I'm pretty good, though i'm only able to use it once per hour. Takes a lot outta me." Daichi said.

"Half assed." Riku muttered. "Okay, can you effect the devils in the hallways?"

"Yeah."

"Then do it." Riku said sternly.

"Y-yes, right away."

After a moment, Daichi's body glowed a bright yellow which was quickly followed by sounds of thuds on the other side of the wall. To make certain that they were asleep, Riku peeked through the gap in the door to check that in fact they were asleep.

"Thank you. Now lets go, we need to find Ajuka's lab." Riku instructed as they wondered through the hall.

"Why? What could be in there?" Daichi I asked.

"Kid, do you even know who Ajuka is?" Mitsuru asked.

"I've heard of him, just don't know much about him."

"Well to answer your question. While he's a devil king, he's also a scientist. There might be something in there that we can use against them." Riku said.

"You think?" Daichi.

"I'm certain."

"You heard Madam Yasaka before we came here right? One of the other scouting groups found a weapon that takes form of a liquid. It looks almost like blood but slightly lighter in colour." Mitsuru explained to the younger man.

"Oh now that you mention it, she did say that." Daichi said crossing his arms and nodding to himself.

"Well Riku? Do you think we should split up?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yeah good call, if one of us finds the laboratory, let the rest know too, alright." Riku instructed.

"Yes sir."

...

5 minuets later:

...

Currently, Riku is in the library. Upon looking through the books there, he found one that thoroughly goes through the Evil pieces and the statistics of each piece.

"So, while the pawn is physically the weakest piece, it has the most potential as well?" He read to himself.

Reading further he saw something that caught his interest.

"So for one to use an evil piece on a person, they can be either alive or deceased though the body must still be around. The piece cannot create a new body... If the devils have this kind of power, why haven't they used it on us yet? This system isn't new or anything. It's been around for centuries so why?"

"Riku."

Turning around quickly in alarm though just as quickly was able to calm down upon seeing Mitsuru's face.

"Sorry for the scare-"

"You didn't scare me..."

"... Anyway, Daichi found the laboratory." Mitsuru said, motioning him to follow.

"Good." Riku said as he closed the book he was reading, keeping note where he left off and carried it with him.

Walking to the laboratory, the two men were greeted by Daichi who was standing outside the lab waiting for them.

"Good work Daichi, now lets get to work, I want you to help me to try and find the weaponized liquid. Mitsuru, take this book and copy the contents where i marked to my note book, this is valuable information." Riku instructed.

"Of course but why not just take the book."

"That would suggest that an intruder was in the building and they would certainly think its us and retaliate."

"Very well."

After that conversation finished, Riku and Daichi quickly looked through all of the cabinets and desks to try and find their objectives.

"Damn, where the hell is it?!" Daichi yelled in frustration.

"Keep your voice down idiot! We'll get caught. You may have knocked out a few guards but by no means have you get all of them." Riku scolded.

"Sorry, sir. The tension here is just getting to me."

"Hmph. Wait. What's this..." Riku muttered after seeing some notes in one of the desks. "The Blood drive formula? Once injected into the bloodstream of a living being, they will gain power even beyond a normal ultimate class devil though the proceedure is very painful to bare and out of the few subjects that have been tested on, fewer lived through it. Even though the gained power the subject gets, said power will only be released or activated when stressed or the subject is in risk of death. When triggered mass destruction is assured. The Youkai have been shown to have a very high rate of success of gaining this power rather than dying from it, the same cannot be said about fellow devils. This war has gone on long enough. With this power, along with some simple brainwashing, we can exterminate the beasts that continuously have been a thorn in our side." Riku read as his eyes widened. "How are they capable of even accomplishing this...?"

"I think i found it!" Daichi cheered in accomplishment holding what looked like a suitcase.

"Oka-"

 **(ALERT ALERT, INTRUDERS!)**

"Shit, They must have seen the knocked out guards! We need to go now. Mitsuru."

"Don't worry, I'm done Riku." The bearded man said as he threw Riku's note book back and headed for the door.

"But all this stuff!"

"There's too much to carry Daichi." Riku stated Putting the notebook in his pocket.

"But-"

"If you want to die here, be my guest..." Riku stated darkly.

"Gah! Dammit!" Daichi spat as he ran out the room with Riku close behind. Running into the hallway and seeing no guards though hearing many coming in there direction from the left. The trio went right towards the library.

"I remember that there's a window in the library, we can get out through there." Mitsuru offered.

"Right!"

Entering the main hallway that has four different paths including the way they came, they were greeted to a thundering noise from one of the pathways.

"Quick get back!" Mitsuru warned in a hushed tone as the three hid in the hallway they came from and leaning against the wall.

"What i-Mphh!?" Daichi almost yelled before Mitsuru's hand covered his mouth to keep the noise from coming out.

 **"WHO EVER'S HERE, COME OUT NOW. OR YOUR DEATH WON'T BE PAINLESS."** A loud booming voice spoke. Peeking around the corner, Riku caught sight of a large dragon who even barely fit in the large room.

"It's Tannin."

"Damn..." Mitsuru cursed.

 **"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, COME OUT AND DIE PEACEFULLY OR NOT AND DIE AND EXCRUCIATING DEATH!"**

'A dragon on one side and soldiers incoming from the other side, dammit think! There has to be a way out of this, surely this isn't the end...It can't' the white haired kitsune thought while looking at his hands for a few seconds to assess the situation. But... Slowly looking at the two by his side. "I'm sorry. Not all of us are getting out of this... One of us will have to die here..."

With a moment of silence Mitsuru stood up and removed his cloak. "I guess its my time..." he said as he threw the book Riku gave him back at him.

"W-Wait Mitsuru!" Daichi cried.

"Hey... Could you let my wife know that i love her and that i'm sorry? Promise me that you'll tell her."

"...Of course..."

"Thank you." After a deep breath and the sound of loud foot steps coming closer. Mitsuru ran out of hiding calling out to the large dragon. "HEY I'M OVER HERE! COME AND GET ME!"

Seeing this Riku quickly grabbed Daichi's arm and started running to another hallway that is headed to the library. At the same time Mitsuru was running over to another hallway, tannin followed and blasted out a Large inferno that completely incinerated the older man in a in a few moments that were accompanied by a breif scream in pain.

Succeeding in getting to the library Riku quickly placed the book back and they both jumped out of the window, and escaped but with a cost...

...

...

...


End file.
